


Give Love A Chance

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley told her mom she was bringing a date to her grandparents’ 60th wedding anniversary. The problem is that she’s not seeing anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

"Men are pigs," Hope complains as Kelley picks up her phone call. A guy was flirting with her on a coffee shop but then he got a call from someone who was definitely not his sister. Hope left before he even tried to make up an excuse.

"You should give up on men and only date women," Kelley answers without missing a beat.

Hope rolls her eyes even if Kelley can't see her. "Oh because women are better? They don't sleep with someone and never call them again?" She accuses Kelley, who has always said that she's "allergic" to long term relationships.

"Maybe," Kelley admits, "but you wouldn’t have to fake an orgasm ever again. That's a plus."

Hope chuckles. They've already had this same conversation a thousand times since they met on Kelley’s first national camp, especially now that they’re also club teammates.

"That would be an improvement," Hope plays along.

"I'm glad you called actually. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Shoot." Hope relaxes on her couch and with her free hand she pets Flabby Panther.

"Are you home? I can pick up some take out and be there in forty minutes."

"Yeah sure," Hope agrees.

They hang up and Hope is left wondering what it is that Kelley wants to talk to her about but she won't say over the phone.

 

Almost an hour later there's an incessant buzzing on her doorbell.

"Do you have to do that every time you come over?" Hope asks annoyed.

"Of course." Kelley almost pushes her out of the way and goes straight to the kitchen. By the time Hope gets to the kitchen Kelley is serving the food in two plates.

"You bought Thai food? I thought you hated it."

"I do but it's your favorite," Kelley responds while she grabs two beers from the fridge.

"You want something." Hope figures out the food is just an attempt to butter her up.

"We should eat while it's still warm." Kelley blatantly ignores her and takes her food to the couch.

Normally Hope would demand to know immediately what Kelley is up to but the food smells delicious so she gives in for now.

Kelley doesn't try to make Hope watch one of her trashy reality shows. Whatever favor she's going to ask for must be huge.

Hope is done with her food before Kelley, who seems to be eating slower than usual.

"Come on Kell, just tell me already," Hope says impatiently while Kelley finishes her beer.

"Ok but hear me out, don't say no right away."

Hope signals her to keep talking.

"Next week is my grandparent’s 60th wedding anniversary and I might have told my mom I was bringing someone."

"Kelley..." Hope warns her because she doesn't like where this is going.

"Don't ‘Kelley’ me! This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Hope exclaims incredulously.

"Last Saturday you kept buying me shots. So when my mom called me on Sunday I was too hungover to know what I was agreeing to." Last week they went out with the entire Seattle team. A decision she deeply regretted Sunday morning.

"You've never had a problem getting a date before," Hope points out.

"True," Kelley concedes, "but it can’t be some random date. I promised my mom I would go with my girlfriend and she was thrilled to know I was in a relationship again."

"But why me? Why don't you ask Christen or Alex?"

"My parents know Chris and they would never believe we're together. Alex is too straight. Tobin doesn't like to lie. Ali and Ashlyn are too in love," Kelley checks off with her fingers. "You're my only hope Hope."

Hope is unimpressed with Kelley's alliteration but she's not immune to Kelley's puppy eyes. Hope knows how much Kelley’s family means to her and she gets why she doesn’t want to disappoint them.  Still a part of her thinks it would be better for everyone if she refuses.

“What happens if they find out the truth?”

“They won’t, we can keep up the act for four days. Besides, people already assume we’re together,” Kelley points out.

Hope sighs. "You owe me way more than just takeout."

"Yes!" Kelley jumps up in celebration. Flabby Panther wakes up at the noise and meows angrily. Kelley picks up the cat, "did you hear that Flabby Panther? I'm going to be your new mommy." The cat manages to escape to the bedroom but not before throwing an accusatory look at Hope, probably judging her taste in friends.

"When do we have to leave?" Hope asks resigned.

The details of their trip don't take long to figure out. Kelley is going to buy Hope's plane ticket for her and they set their departure date.

Next Friday night Hope is going to be in Georgia, having dinner with Kelley's family as her girlfriend.

According to Hope's calculations there are about a hundred different ways this could go wrong.


	2. Day 1

Hope hates airports, they're always too crowded and going through security is always a pain. It doesn't help that her anxiety levels are always through the roof at the imminent idea of being strapped down to a chair hurling through the air.

Despite the deception Kelley is obviously excited to be visiting her family. The O'Hara's are famously close and surely Kelley misses being home.

If Hope hates airports she needs a stronger word to describe what she feels about airplanes. She keeps adjusting her seatbelt, trying to get comfortable before takeoff, the worst part of flying.

"Do you prefer honey, babe or sweetheart?"

"What?" Hope turns around confused to find Kelley was already staring at her.

"What pet name do you want me to call you? Hopey?" Kelley clarifies.

"Don't call me Hopey," Hope warns her. She scrunches her nose, the idea of Kelley giving her a pet name is weird but it's what she signed up for. "I guess it doesn't really make a difference. Just don't overdo it."

"Got it... babe."

Hope narrows her eyes as Kelley tries to hide a smile.  "We should also figure out what's our love story, how did you realize you were crazy about me?"

Hope snorts. "I was tired of you asking me out so finally I said yes."

"And I took full advantage of that chance and got you to fall in love with me," Kelley amends Hope's story.

The stewardess’ voice giving people the ok to unbuckle their seat belts interrupts their conversation.

Kelley takes out one of her surf magazines and Hope follows her example with a novel. They spend their last hours as just friends in silence.

“I think I cans see my house from here,” Kelley jokes with her face pressed up against the window.

"When was the last time you went home?"

"About three months, I think. Two weeks after the Algarve Cup. It’s always good to be back, even if it’s just for a little while."

 

"My dad is picking us up," Kelley says absentmindedly, checking her phone while they disembark with their carry-ons in hand, the only luggage they brought from Seattle.

Hope nods. She has met Dan briefly; the O’Hara’s are a fixture in all major tournaments. Kelley's dad, like the rest of the girl's family, is funny and easygoing. Still she’s a little apprehensive how they’re going to react to her “dating” Kelley.

Hope is looking around for Dan when she feels Kelley casually grab her hand and lead her outside. Kelley doesn’t say anything about the hand holding and Hope doesn’t make a big deal out of it either. With how touchy Kelley is it makes sense that she would hold hands with her girlfriend.

The moment Kelley sees Dan she lets go of Hope and hurries to hug her dad. Hope trails after her at a much slower pace.

"Hope, we we're all very excited when Kelley said you were coming," Dan greets her before hugging her.

“Thank you Dan.” Hope’s smile probably betrays her nervousness.

"Don't worry; I won't give you a hard time. That's my wife's job." Dan’s joke calms Hope down and she doesn’t put up a fight when Kelley grabs her suitcase to put it in the trunk of the SUV.

Hope stays mainly silent on the drive to Peachtree City. She's content watching as they leave Atlanta behind and the landscape turns into fields and trees.

**

The O’Hara’s house is everything Hope imagined, a real home that is perfectly decorated and filled with memories. She can’t help but smile at the pictures of Kelley growing up; she was adorable as a baby.

“Look at those cheeks! I was such a cute baby,” Kelley seems to read Hope’s mind. After the hugs Karen had sent Kelley to get their room ready and told Hope to relax after the long trip. 

“I wonder what happened.”

“I got hot.” Kelley tries to sound serious but a smile breaks through. “Come on dinner is ready, I’m sure you will get your fill of baby pictures later.”

Dinner is a relaxed event. Karen’s food is delicious and Dan makes sure to always refill the glasses of wine.

“I have to ask, how did you two get together?” Karen asks curiously after everyone is done eating.

“It was hard,” Kelley complains immediately, “Hope didn’t take me seriously whenever I would ask her out. Obviously I didn’t give up until she caved. On our first date I took her to an acoustic concert that Sera, Pinoe’s fiancée, recommended me but the band sucked.”

Everyone chuckles while Kelley regains her breath. Hope finds herself wanting to hear how the story ends.

“So we left and by pure luck end up in an awesome burger joint with great milkshakes that were definitely not in Dawn’s diet plan. Somehow by the end of the night we had already agreed on a second date.” Kelley shrugs and smiles infectiously.

“The milkshakes were that good,” Hope adds.

Karen and Dan look charmed with their story and Hope feels a pang of guilt but it’s too late to back down.

Luckily they change the subject to discuss the preparations for the party. Erin and Jerry, with their significant others, will be joining them tomorrow to help get the house ready. Karen is talking about the catering when Hope starts to yawn.

“Oh you must be exhausted. Let’s call it a night, we’ll talk more tomorrow,” Karen tells them. 

Hope follows Kelley upstairs to her room and they change into their pajamas quietly, side by side. Hope lies down on the bed first but she doesn’t mind having to wait for Kelley, she’s too tired for that.

Finally Kelley turns off the lights and joins Hope in the bed.

“I should warn you,” Kelley mumbles with her eyes already closed, “I’m a cuddler.”

Hope smiles at the ceiling. “I figured.”


	3. Day 2

Hope wakes up to find that at some point in the night Kelley had basically climbed over her. This isn't the first time she has seen Kelley sleep but it's the first time she has woken up to Kelley's breathing on crook of her neck and the weight of the smaller woman on top of her.

She tries to softly move Kelley aside so she can get up. Just when she thinks she made it Kelley's grip on her tightens.

"Mornin'." Only when Kelley is tired does the smallest hint of a Southern drawl comes out and it fascinates Hope.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. You're very comfy," Kelley says and pats Hope's abs.

"Good to know." Hope pokes Kelley on the side to make her move and Kelley flops on her back, still close enough for their shoulders to touch. “How big is tomorrow going to be?”

Kelley shrugs. “I think there’s going to be like sixty guests? Probably half of them are relatives.”

“And we have to convince all of them that we’re dating?”

Kelley stops to think for a moment before answering. “A little I guess? It’s not like I would make out with someone in front of my grandparents so we can just enjoy the food and the wine.” 

Hope isn't sure things are going to be as easy as Kelley thinks but there's no point worrying about this now. Instead she follows Kelley's example and checks her cellphone.

When Kelley's stomach starts to growl they make their way downstairs.

Hope stops in her tracks when she enters the kitchen to find Kelley's entire family watching them.

Kelley squeals before hugging Erin and greeting John.

"Late night?" Jerry asks with a suggestive smile and Kristy slaps him on the head. Jerry laughs and gives his older sister a big hug.

The way Kelley interacts with her siblings, the affection behind every barb, makes Hope a little bit jealous. She doesn't have a lot of time to think like that before everyone is pulling her into hugs.

"Hope, there's something I need to know... why do you put up with Kelley?"

Everyone laughs at Jerry's question. Hope's laughter is a little forced but no one needs to know that. This time Kelley decides to throw an orange at her brother.

"Children, play nice," Dan interrupts what could have been the beginning of a food fight.

Karen takes that opportunity to give everyone their tasks.

Hope and Kelley end up helping Erin with the decorations. Most of the job is actually done by Hope and Erin, Kelley takes every chance she gets to go to the kitchen to steal food from her mom and Kristy or to the patio to see what the guys are up to. It would bother Hope if she didn’t enjoy talking with Erin and hearing some of the crazy things the three of them got up to when they were kids.

Erin is telling Hope about the time Kelley climbed a tree to follow a squirrel and then didn’t know how to get down.

“Erin! What the hell?”

Kelley’s outburst just makes Hope laugh louder.

“Sorry sis but Hope deserves to know what she’s getting into.”

“It’s a cute story. I mean you had to be rescued by the fire department.” 

“You can’t tell anyone about it,” Kelley tries to threaten Hope but she’s not very intimidating.

“Sure Kell,” Hope plays along.

Kelley sighs dramatically. “Well if the two of you are done here, the rest of us are in the backyard.”

“Yeah, we’re finished. It would’ve been faster if we had someone to help us,” Erin looks pointedly at her sister. Kelley sticks her tongue out and jogs to the kitchen. 

“Such a child,” Erin jokes.

“She’s the smartest four year old ever.” Erin looks at Hope in confusion so Hope rushes to explain. “Kelley is one of the smartest people I know, on and off the field, even if she plays dumb sometimes. But she’s also the one that suggests playing hide and seek to the Rampone girls and she’s always trying to pull a prank on someone.” Hope rolls her eyes fondly.

Erin smiles knowingly. “You’re good for her,” she squeezes Hope’s arm before they go outside.

Hope doesn’t need Erin’s approval of her fake relationship but it’s still good to know she has it.

The backyard is full of tables and is illuminated by large-bulbed string lights. When they approach Kelley vacates her seat to get more beers and Hope steals her chair. Kelley comes back and doesn’t think twice about not having a chair; she just plops down on Hope’s lap like it’s something they’re used to. It makes Hope realize something: she could get used to this. She likes waking up in the same bed as Kelley and randomly holding her hand. She likes the domesticity of sitting around with Kelley's family and having the younger woman in her arms. She likes the idea of being Kelley's girlfriend and that scares the crap out of her.


	4. Day 3

The day of the party is extremely hectic in the O’Hara residence. Hope barely gets a chance to speak with Kelley while everyone works against the clock. The end result is pretty amazing  which really isn’t that surprising, considering this is basically what Erin and Karen do for a living and the rest of them are semi competent at following instructions (there was one incident involving Jerry and the flower arrangements that made Hope fear for his life).

Kelley was still helping downstairs when Hope started to get ready. She’s in the bathroom doing her makeup when she hears Kelley come into the bedroom.

“Hey Kell?” She asks as she shimmies into her dress.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come zip me up?”

“Sure.”

Kelley enters the bathroom casually but she stops dead in her tracks when she looks up at Hope. The way Kelley is shamelessly staring is more than a little gratifying and so is her little self-conscious smile after she realizes she’s been caught.

“Ok! Let’s zip up this bad boy,” Kelley says nonchalantly. It would be more believable if the tip of her ears weren’t red but Hope is willing to let it slide.

Hope turns to face the mirror again and she uses it to look at Kelley as she slowly zips her up.

“Thank you,” she says softly when Kelley is done.

“You look beautiful.” Kelley is now looking back at Hope through the mirror and it creates a strangely intimate situation until Kelley clears her throat, “I should probably shower now.”

Hope abandons the bathroom but she can still feel her heart racing from Kelley’s touch and this is so not what she signed up for.

Luckily by the time she goes outsides the waiters are serving the wine and she gladly grabs a glass before sitting down with Jerry and Kristy.

The bad side of joining the party before Kelley is that she’s introduced to a lot of people she will never remember and that are intrigued when they’re told that she’s Kelley’s date.

The time drags by while she waits for Kelley but when she comes Hope has to admit, to herself at least, that the wait was worthwhile.

“For someone who wears sandals with socks you clean up nicely,” Hope teases Kelley. The strapless dress Kelley is wearing accentuates the green in her eyes and Hope has to restrain herself from reaching out and touching the defender’s shoulders. Hope has always known that the younger woman is attractive, Kelley is not shy about her body at all, but now it’s all she can think about.

“Yeah well, my mom said I couldn’t wear my sweatpants,” Kelley jokes. Hope rolls her eyes and watches with interest how Kelley springs up from her seat to greet who Hope assumes are her grandparents.

Hope observes Kelley with her grandparents, how gentle and patient she can be for someone who usually can’t stand still.

Kelley looks back at Hope, wordlessly asking her to come closer.

“This is Hope who I’ve been telling you about. Hope, these are my grandparents, Rick and Kate.”

Hope side eyes Kelley, wondering what exactly she told her grandparents, before she stretches her hand out for a handshake.

“Oh no honey, that’s not how we do things around here.” Kelley’s grandma goes for a hug that Hope hesitantly reciprocates before having to do the same with Kelley’s grandfather.

“It's nice to meet you Hope but we should probably go say hi to everyone. You kids enjoy our little party.”

Kelley and Hope watch as Rick and Kate walk away hand in hand.

"So what did you tell them about me?" Hope turns around to ask Kelley.

"The truth," Kelley winks, "come on, let's find something to eat, I'm starving." Hope allows Kelley to drag her by the arm towards the kitchen to steal some food.

***

There’s a lot of food and a lot of wine and Hope is having a great time. Kelley is always close by, making people laugh and including Hope in all of her conversations. Kelley is especially adept at politely getting rid of the people who look at Hope with judgment in her eyes, the ones who believed everything TMZ said about her.

Kelley also tries to get Hope to line dance but there are limits on what Hope is willing to do for her. She watches from the sidelines as Kelley dances like an idiot with her siblings.

“You missed out on the fun,” Kelley tells Hope when she rejoins her on their table.

“It was plenty of fun to watch.”

Kelley rolls her eyes and scoots her chair closer to Hope. The wine must have already lowered her inhibitions because Hope finds herself putting her arm around Kelley’s shoulder. The younger girl doesn’t seem faze by the action and she snuggles even closer.

“I’m glad I came here with you,” Hope admits in a whisper.

“Really?” Kelley turns sideways so that she can look at Hope’s face.

Hope nods. “It’s been a fun couple of days and your family is amazing.”

“They love you too.” Kelley smiles softly at Hope. Hope looks down feeling bashful.

“Kelley!” Jerry breaks their moment.

“What?” Kelley yells back annoyed.

“Stop staring at your girl and come help with the surprise.”

Kelley groans but she stands up.

“What surprise?”

“Just a little something we put together. You’ll see.”

Kelley, Erin and Jerry go inside the house and come back a little while later carrying a laptop and a projector. Jerry sets everything up while the DJ hands Erin a microphone.

“Hello, in the name of my family I would like to thank you all for being here with us on this special occasion. We would like to share with you this video.”

Hope claps with the rest of the guests as the video starts and smiles at all the cute photographs of Kelley’s grandparents. The photos are accompanied by audios of people congratulating the couple. Hope, naturally, pays the most attention to Kelley’s and what she says makes Hope reconsider some things about her defender.

_Ever since I was a kid I looked up at my grandparent’s and how in love they were. No matter what life threw at them they would find a way to get through it together and with a smile. I knew one day I wanted what they have._

***

Most of the guests are already gone. Only Kelley’s grandparents remain and that’s because they’re staying in the guest bedroom.

Kelley is dancing with her grandfather when Karen sits down next to Hope. “I’m so glad you were able to come here with Kelley.” Hope smiles, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Kelley. “I was surprised though. I mean Kell never brings anyone home so for her to call me a few days before the party to say that you were flying down here with her, it was a little out of the blue.”

It takes a few seconds for Hope to understand what Karen's words means. Kelley only told her parents she was coming after they talked. That means Kelley lied to her about her conversation with her mom. Hope is mad and more than a little hurt, she feels like a fool. Who knows what Kelley was up to but here she was, developing feelings for someone who lied to her.

Hope, in a daze, excuses herself and goes to the bedroom she’s been sharing with Kelley. For a moment she thinks about packing up and leaving right away but she knows it’ll be hard to get a flight and a part of her wants to give Kelley the chance to defend herself.

Hope changes into her pajamas and goes to bed but sleep eludes her. She lies in bed for almost an hour before Kelley comes to the bedroom. Hope pretends to be asleep as Kelley changes and carefully slips into bed.

“Hope? Are you awake?” Kelley whispers.

Hope doesn’t answer.


	5. Day 4

Hope wakes up to the now familiar feeling of Kelley's body pressed up against hers. But for the first time she feels boxed in. She gently frees herself and goes down to the backyard to take in some fresh air and try to make sense of her scrambled thoughts. The tables are still there and some stranded glasses.

It doesn't take long for the back door to open and Hope instinctively turns to face the newcomer. It's Kelley and she looks more asleep than awake.

"It's six in the morning, what are you doing up?" Kelley asks groggily.

"I learned something interesting last night talking with your mom. You lied to me," Hope states, voice full of disappointment.

Immediately Kelley looks alert. "I can explain," she rushes out but then she doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Was this supposed to be some sort of prank?" Hope asks, trying to act mad so Kelley won’t see how hurt she is.

“Of course not!” Kelley raises her voice. “I wouldn’t do that to you, you mean more to me than anyone else,” Kelley continues in a softer tone.

Hope furrows her brow; she doesn’t know what Kelley meant with that or what to say but it turns out Kelley isn’t finished. “Did you know I haven't even been on a date in months? But still you and everyone else think of me as a player. I wanted to show you that I can be more than that. That I want to be more than that with you."

"Because nothing says commitments like lying," Hope fires back sarcastically. Hope is shocked and confused. Everything has been changing too fast and she can feel herself retreating into herself.

“If I had asked you out would you have taken me seriously?”

“I don’t know but you should’ve asked.”

Hope can read the remorse in Kelley’s eyes. It feels like they are over before they even begun.

“I’m going out for a run,” Hope announces. She needs some time alone to think.

“Hope we need to talk about this,” Kelley protests.

“When I come back we’ll talk.”

***

Hope runs until she loses track of time and it feels like her muscles are in fire but it doesn’t help her find the answers she seeks, a sign to tell her what to do with everything that has happened since she arrived at Georgia.

Hope is a little weary as she makes her way inside the house, dreading to find Kelley waiting for her.

At the foot of the stairs she runs into Erin.

“Good morning, where’s everyone?”

“Kelley went with my dad to take our grandparents back to their house. But before they left she and I had an interesting conversation.”

Hope falters; this is just another conversation she doesn’t want to have.

Erin sighs at Hope’s lack of response. "For someone who went to Stanford my sister can be pretty dense and she probably never stopped to think about how you would react if you found out the truth. What she did was stupid and thoughtless," she says sympathetically. “But I truly believed her heart was in the right place, she looks at you like you’re the best thing in her life and there’s no way she’s faking that, she’s a crappy actresses.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Hope admits.

“I don't know you that well but if, by any chance, you feel the same way about her you shouldn't let your pride get in the way of that. But maybe make her work for it before you forgive her; we wouldn't want her ego to get any bigger."

"I should go shower and pack. Thank you, Erin."

***

While she showered Hope thought about what she would say to Kelley. It was a good idea because Kelley was waiting for her on the bed by the time she walks out of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” It’s the first thing Kelley says. “I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like I was trying to manipulate you. It’s just that I was so sure that we could be _perfect_ together that I got too impatient.” Kelley shrugs helplessly.

After considering it for a moment Hope sits next to Kelley on the bed. “And what happens now? We live happily ever after?”

“It’s all up to you.” Hope can look right through Kelley’s bravado and she’s oddly endeared by it.

“Now we go back to Seattle and you do what you should’ve done in the first place.” Kelley looks so confused that Hope has to roll her eyes. “You ask me out on a date,” she explains slowly.

“You still want to go out with me?” Kelley asks surprised.

“Well, you haven’t asked yet,” Hope says teasingly but Kelley nods with a serious face.  “And Kell? No more games.”

“No more games,” Kelley agrees. She looks as determined as she did before her first start as a defender and it makes Hope smiles but she tries to hide it by starting to pack.  They fold their clothes in silence, both trying to not get caught as they sneak glances of the other.

When it’s time to say their goodbyes Hope is surprised by with how much she's going to miss being around Kelley's family.

"We expect you to come back soon," Dan tells them and Karen agrees with him.

“I think we can make that happen,” Hope says sincerely. Kelley’s smile is blinding.

***

By some unspoken agreement they don’t talk about everything that happened in the last four days while they wait for their flight back to Seattle. Hope makes fun of Kelley’s ridiculous order at Starbucks that is 80% syrup.

As the time to board the plane approaches Hope’s nerves grow and she only half-listens to Kelley, who is more than used to the goalkeeper’s fear of planes.

No one stops them for pictures so they find their seats quickly, Kelley sits by the window and Hope squeezes in next to her.

The plane is taking of and Hope is clutching at her armrests when she feels Kelley poke her on the side.

"Hey Hope? Are you free on Friday?"

Hope relaxes and turns to look at Kelley’s expectant face. "You're not taking me to some weird concert."

Kelley snorts at the reference. "I guess we'll see."

Hope shakes her head and takes out a book to pass the time. Kelley follows her example but soon enough she falls asleep. Hope spends most of the flight trying not to move because Kelley is using her as a pillow. Apparently that’s a thing now. She looks down at Kelley and smiles; there are worst things in the world.


	6. the date

Kelley refused to tell Hope where they were going for their first date. Knowing Kelley it could be anywhere from a food truck to a five star restaurant.

Hope was nervous about the date, more nervous than she would like to admit. That's why on Friday morning she called Carli and told her everything. After her best friend was done laughing at their rom-com life she told her to calm down because if they survived that weekend in Georgia tonight should be a walk in the park. First dates usually suck because you're trying to get to know the other person and find out if they really like you and they are over that phase.

The conversation with Carli helped but still Hope finds herself mindlessly changing the TV channels while she waits for Kelley to show up.

Ten minutes after five her dogs start barking and a minute later Hope can hear a car engine. She almost beats Kelley to the front door. Still she waits for Kelley to ring the doorbell.

Kelley is just wearing jeans and a nice blouse. Hope has seen her way more dressed up than this but to her she still looks stupidly pretty and really, how did it take her so long to figure out that there was more than friendship between them.

"Hi, you look nice." Kelley smiles softly at her and Hope smiles back.

"You do too. Sorry I'm late."

"You're barely ten minutes late Kell."

"But this is a first date and I want to make a good first impression."

"Maybe if you tell me where we're going..." Hope trails off.

Kelley shakes her head, "if you get into the car you'll be closer to finding out."

Hope glares at her.

"You know that doesn't work on me, I know too much about you to find you intimidating."

Hope starts to walk to the car to hide her smile. Kelley jogs to get ahead of her and open the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." Hope almost flinches at how uncharacteristically shy she sounds.

Kelley starts her car and they listen to one of her Spotify's playlist. Hope has never told her but she likes Kelley's taste in music even though it's so eclectic, it seems fitting in a way. The singing is pretty cute even if slightly off-pitch.

Soon enough Hope realizes that they're driving even further away from the city.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Of course I am."

Hope looks at Kelley skeptically while she tries to figure out where Kelley could be taking her. 

Kelley takes a peek at Hope's face and smirks, "give it a rest Hope, you're not going to guess it. Besides, we're almost there."

Soon enough the bright lights give Kelley's surprise away.

"A carnival? Really Kelley?"

"Hell yeah! I love carnivals! The rides, the food –”

"That you're not supposed to eat," Hope interjects.

"I won't tell Dawn if you don't. Also I figured it would be crowded enough that no one would stops us for pictures." Kelley parks the car and basically drags Hope over to buy their tickets.

"So, what do you want do first?" Kelley puts on Hope's bracelet for her and lets her hand rest against the older woman's wrist longer than necessary.

"This was your idea so you should decide what we do first."

Kelley bites her lip while she thinks. "I bet I can win something for you."

Kelley walks by every stall before deciding where she wants to try her luck first.

It takes her a while but she manages to win a stuffed dog for Hope. "It almost looks like a Husky," she points out before she hands the prize over to Hope.

After that they end up by the food and Kelley turns with her puppy eyes at Hope. "Can we get corn dogs?"

"Fine," Hope caves.

"Yes!" Kelley rushes to buy the corn dogs.

"We'll go running tomorrow," she tells Hope as she hands over her corn dog and a bottle of water.

"Is this your plan to get a second date?"

Kelley chuckles. "Actually I didn't think about that but it does work in my favor."

Kelley finishes her corn dog in three bites but she lets Hope eat at her own pace.

"Now it's your turn to choose," Kelley tells Hope as they throw out the garbage.

Hope points to the haunted house. Kelley doesn't say anything but Hope definitely notices that she's dragging her feet.

The haunted house is pretty typical and not the slightest bit scary. They're on their way out when a clown jumps out in front of them. Hope freezes momentarily but Kelley jumps and hangs on to Hope.

"Holy shit," Kelley gasps out before giving a dirty glare to the clown that's laughing at her.

Hope chuckles under her breath before following Kelley outside.

Kelley decides they have to get on a roller coaster, that turns out to be the slowest roller coaster ever. Kelley, back to her normal goofy self, still whoops every time they go downhill.

"We still have time for one more ride and it's your turn to choose," Kelley tells Hope after walk away from the roller coaster. Unconsciously Hope turns to look at the Ferris wheel. Kelley also turns to see what Hope was looking at, "the Ferris wheel?"

Hope nods and Kelley smiles. Throughout the night the distance between them has been reducing. While they wait in line Kelley holds on to Hope’s arm with both hands. And when they get on the Ferris wheel they sit close enough for their thighs to touch.

"Are you having fun?" Kelley breaks the silence while they slowly make their way to the top.

"Of course, a grown man wearing makeup scared you," Hope answers slyly.

"He's lucky I didn't punch him," Kelley grumbles and Hope laughs with her head thrown back.

“This is my first date on a carnival,” Hope tells Kelley.

“Seriously? Not even when you were on high school?” Kelley is shocked. Hope shrugs.

“Well this isn’t my first date on a carnival but it’s by far the best date I’ve been on,” Kelley says with a smile but her eyes are sincere.

In Hope’s head this would be the perfect moment to kiss her date. Kelley’s eyes are twinkling and they’re sitting alone at the top of a Ferris wheel with Seattle at their feet. In the movies this is the moment the protagonists share their first kiss but Hope can’t get herself to do it.

The moment passes and Hope berates herself for not taking her chance.

By now most people are leaving and Hope and Kelley do the same. On the ride home Hope mentally goes through their date. She has never felt so comfortable in a first date but there’s a moment at the beginning of the date that bugs her.

“You know I would’ve been okay if someone came up to us for a picture. I don’t care if people speculate about us,” Hope blurts out when they’re at her driveway.

Kelley kills the engine before responding. "I feel the same way but I didn't want to pressure you. This thing between us is new and exciting but I guess I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed? Also I kind of wanted a day where I didn't have to share you with the rest of the world."

Without a word Hope clicks off her seatbelt and reaches for Kelley with both hands to kiss her. Kelley meets her halfway, like she also has been thinking about doing this way before the beginning of their date. Kelley deepens the kiss, she flickers her tongue against Hope's lower lip in a way that makes her stomach drop and she kisses her back urgently, until her lungs feel like they're on fire.

They separate slowly but they don’t get too far away to each other. “I get to pick where we go for our second date,” Hope tells Kelley who is looking a bit dazed.

“Okay,” Kelley agrees easily.

“Let me know when you get home.” Hope is halfway out of the car but she ducks back in for one more kiss.

Kelley waits until Hope opens the front door and waves before driving away. Inside Hope is greeted by her two hungry dogs. After feeding them and checking on her cat she goes up to her bedroom. She tries to read a book but she’s too giddy and she can still feel her lips tingling. In more than fifteen minutes she she’s still on the fourth page when her iPhone alerts her she has a new message. Hope immediately discards her book.

Kelley: Off to bed. I miss using you as a body pillow :(

Hope: I can let you borrow my Husky.

Kelley: That’s not really the Husky I want to cuddle with

Hope: Good night Kell

Kelley: Good night Hopey :)

That night Hope goes to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
